Lo que yo nunca tuve
by Littlemoon MD
Summary: Cuddy no ha podido evitarlo y ha vuelto a repetir su error...¿podrá superarlo de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

24 de Diciembre.

La ciudad está cubierta por un fino manto de nieve, tintada de luces navideñas. El eco perdido de los niños cantando en la calle comienza a desaparecer y la noche se torna cada vez más oscura y fría…

Lisa Cuddy abandonó el Hospital y comenzó a caminar, perdida, sus ojos nublados, sin saber qué hacer ni adonde ir, por las inmensas calles de New Jersey, mientras la nieve crujía bajo sus pasos inseguros, y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas una vez más…Perder a Joy fue un duro golpe para ella y se había prometido a sí misma que no volvería a pasar por esto otra vez, pero no pudo evitarlo… quizá fuese su instinto el que, una vez más, le obligó a arriesgar su propia vida para buscar a la pequeña hija de su última paciente y, pese a que nuevamente se prometió a sí misma mantenerse al margen, al tener a la pequeña en sus brazos, coger su pequeña manita, acariciar sus sonrosadas mejillas, escuchar su apenas audible balbuceo… sentir, en definitiva, que un mar de emociones volvía a inundar su corazón, pensó, por un momento que, quizá, por fin su más anhelado deseo se haría realidad…

Sin embargo, dos días después, cuando la presencia de la pequeña criatura en casa comenzaba a ser asimilada, los abuelos de la misma se la habían llevado para siempre, privándola de su efímera felicidad, haciendo que su pequeña fortaleza de esperanza comenzara a desvanecerse, y que su castillo perdiese hasta el último granito de arena.

Hacía un par horas que todo esto había acontecido. Cuddy se quedó mirando al vacío, sintiendo que su mundo se rompía en mil pedazos, como el más frágil cristal…quiso llorar, pero no pudo… y, sin saber muy bien porqué, salió corriendo del Hospital, maldiciéndose a sí misma por ser tan estúpida, por pensar que algún día podría ser madre, por creer que esta Navidad por fin ocurriría un pequeño milagro para ella…Mientras pasaban todas esas imágenes por su mente, siguió caminando bajo los pequeños copos blancos como algodón que comenzaron a caer de nuevo, helando más el ambiente si eso era posible…

Sus pasos perdidos acabaron llevándola a casa…sacó las llaves con dificultad, sus ojos empañados por lágrimas…abrió la puerta, taciturna, esperando que un halo de fría soledad la rodease de nuevo en su retornada triste realidad…Sin embargo, se vio sorprendida por una luz tenue, cálida, agradable…que provenía del interior y, al elevar la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con los de cierta persona…


	2. Chapter 2

¿House? -Alcanzó a decir con un hilo de voz, como saliendo de un trance-¿qué haces aq…? y, antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, sintió unos cálidos brazos rodeándola y, en ese momento, y pese a ser lo último que su recalcitrante orgullo le permitiría repetir delante de cierto nefrólogo, no pudo más que comenzar a llorar…llorar por su debilidad, por su estupidez, por pensar que podría lograr su sueño, por su dolor ahogado y, en definitiva, porque lo necesitaba....

Él permaneció en silencio, intentando, por primera vez, hacer lo que quizá debía haber hecho mucho tiempo atrás…derribando los fríos muros de hiriente sarcasmo y aparente hostilidad que cubrían su corazón, tratando de comprender y apoyar a la persona que hacía que su mísera vida cobrase significado, dejándose guiar por sus sentimientos y sintiéndose liberado por ello, disfrutando del calor humano…y, sin poder evitarlo, la estrechó más fuertemente contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su aroma afrutado, el contraste entre su barba desaliñada y el suave cabello de ella, y las finas lágrimas que caían humedeciéndole las manos, dispuestas sobre sus frías mejillas…

Así transcurrieron los siguientes segundos, y minutos hasta que, lentamente, ella fue calmando su llanto y fue entonces cuando él, acariciando sus ahora más coloreadas mejillas, la obligó a mirarle a los ojos...su mirada, siempre de un gélido azul, tenía hoy un brillo especial, un brillo de decisión y verdad.

Los ojos de ella, aún húmedos y enrojecidos, se perdieron en ese misterioso cielo que su extrañamente cálida mirada le transmitía y, sin poder evitarlo, dejó que sus labios, suaves y fríos, rozasen los de él, secos y cálidos…tras lo cual, y en tono suave pero determinante, él comenzó a hablar…


	3. Chapter 3

Los ojos de ella, aún húmedos y enrojecidos, se perdieron en ese misterioso cielo que su extrañamente cálida mirada le transmitía y, sin poder evitarlo, dejó que sus labios, suaves y fríos, rozasen los de él, secos y cálidos…tras lo cual, y en tono suave pero determinante, él comenzó a hablar:  
Perdóname…soy un estúpido, un egocéntrico…quizá no debería estar ahora aquí, pero no he podido evitarlo, porque…porque tenía que decirte de una buena vez que lo siento…que siento haberte dicho aquello en relación a tu maternidad… que, al verte tomar aquella manita entre tus dedos, al ver tu cálida mirada hacia ella…algo dentro de mi comprendió lo que nunca me había sido permitido comprender: el amor maternal, el amor humano que desprendías hacia la pequeña criatura… y que…

Cuddy lo escuchaba expectante, asombrada de que aquellas palabras pudieran brotar por la boca del hombre frente a ella.

Él, por su parte, dejaba que, por primera vez, su mente no fuese dirigida por el sarcasmo y el orgullo, sino por el corazón.

De pronto, ella salió de su ensimismamiento y, volviendo a la realidad, interrumpió con un susurro apagado:  
No puedo creer que estés diciendo todo esto… nunca te había oído hablar así, deberías hacerlo más a menudo, a veces las personas necesitamos oír este tipo de palabras, sentirnos queridas por aquellos a los que queremos (aunque no lo reconozcamos)-dijo ella sincerándose también por primera vez con el nefrólogo- Pero, por mucho que me gusten -prosigió- ahora ya es tarde, por favor, déjalo, abandono para siempre…-los ojos del médico se abrieron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de escuchar- Fui una estúpida por pensar siquiera que eso sería posible y volví a repetir mi error…no, no quiero… ¡no puedo sufrir más! -Exclamó mientras sus ojos volvían a inundarse por las lágrimas- no podría soportarl…

Y no pudo proseguir pues fue callada por los labios de él…en un contacto dulce pero a la vez profundo, con el que intentó transmitir lo antes dicho por palabras: dolor, arrepentimiento pero, sobretodo, cariño y sinceridad.

Greg, esto es serio…-rebatió ella separándose suavemente-.

Shhh!...No digas nada –susurró él- y déjame terminar, por favor…

Ante la inhabitual conducta del médico, ella asintió levemente con la cabeza….

No quiero que abandones –prosiguió él- Quiero que lo intentes de nuevo… que lo intentemos juntos Lisa…

Las lágrimas afloraron de nuevo a sus ojos, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Greg, te quiero mucho, creo que ya lo sabes…-murmuró cuando sus paralizados labios le permitieron hablar- y sabes que para mí esto es un sueño, que no hay nada que pudiese hacerme más feliz, pero no quiero que hagas todo esto por mí, quiero que tú también seas feliz...¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

Absolutamente -susurró- más que nunca en mi vida…he tardado en darme cuenta, pero ahora lo sé…estoy seguro, te necesito para ser feliz, para cambiar mi mísera vida… porque necesito verte cada día a mi lado, despertar contigo, abrazarte, besarte y compartir contigo y con nuestro hijo aquello que yo nunca tuve…

Y entonces fue ella quién lo besó, y luego él, y las palabras comenzaron a sobrar, al igual que sus vestimentas. Afuera seguía nevando…las luces relucían sobre la fría nieve con un destello multicolor, pero eso poco importaba, nada podría helar el cariño y el calor que se profesaban… mientras el reloj comenzó a dar las doce, ya era Navidad.

¡Hola a tods! En primer lugar, quiero agradecer vuestros reviews !!En segundo, pedir disculpas, sé que el último capítulo me quedó algo corto …pero bueno, de todo tiene que haber, ¿no? En tercero, espero que os guste este nuevo capi  y ya, para finalizar, decir que sois uns escritors excelentes, que me gustan mucho vuestras historias y que intentaré dejar algún reviewillo alguna vez, que soy un desastre!.

Saludos y ¡Feliz Navidad!

Littlemoon MD


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente, los tímidos destellos de sol que asomaban por la ventana la despertaron y sintió el calor de los brazos de él rodeándola y haciéndole cosquillas en el hombro con su barbilla...se volteó y vio como él abría sus ojos también.

Feliz Navidad pequeña– dijo él ahondando su abrazo- ¿cómo habéis dormido?

¿"Habéis"? ¡House!-suspiró ella con resignación- ¿Porqué siempre tienes que romper el encanto con tus comentarios?

Aunque te parezca extraño, no me refería a "ellas" -rió él divertido-… me refería a ti y a esa pequeña parte de mí junto a esa otra pequeña parte de ti que guardas en tu interior – sonrió él mientras deslizaba las manos suavemente acariciándole el abdomen-

¡Greg!-exclamó ella de nuevo mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas- ¡No digas tonterías!- agregó sin poder evitar sonreír también.

¿No confías en tu mejor médico y sus valientes soldaditos?-dijo él haciéndose el ofendido- Bueno, está bien…en ese caso, tendré que asegurarme de que lo hagas…

Y comenzó a besarla de nuevo.

Cuddy se dejó llevar, disfrutando cada beso, cada contacto y cada caricia...y, después, tras los j_ueguecitos_ iniciados por el _pobre__capitán_, lentamente, comenzó a caer de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando despertó, sintió todas aquellas imágenes y vivencias acontecidas en las últimas horas agolpándose en su cabeza y confundiéndola en toda una mezcla de sensaciones tan contradictorias como agradables que consiguieron, finalmente, dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin embargo, comprobó al tiempo que bostezaba, que estaba sola, y todas aquellas imágenes comenzaron a romperse como el más bello pero frágil cristal golpeado fuertemente contra el frío mármol de la realidad, de _su_ realidad...

Estiró el brazo para alcanzar el reloj y vio que eran más de las 12….¡se había quedado dormida!....sonrió ante su propia ingenuidad, asegurándose a sí misma que todo había sido un sueño, pero sintiéndose en cierto modo agradecida por haber vivido, aun de forma breve e irreal, una sensación indescriptiblemente agradable, una sensación de_ protección, comprensión _y esperado_ cariño._

¡No, no y no!-se repitió agitando la cabeza -ya está bien de fantasear Lisa, estás hablando de _House_ –continuó con sus palabras mentales de autoconvencimiento- y nunca habría hecho nada parecido por mucho que...por mucho que te_ gustase _-se reconoció a sí misma- y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda, y de que el hueco al otro lado de la cama desprendía un aroma indefinido entre menta y alcohol.

Dios, no puede ser_...House!- _balbuceó_- _

El corazón comenzó a palpitarle con rapidez y recordó, ahora con más claridad, las palabras del nefrólogo: palabras de arrepentimiento, palabras de cariño, palabras heridas, pero sinceras y reales como la vida misma (justo lo contrario de lo que su mente podía llegar a comprender de toda esta extraña situación) y, en medio de sus pensamientos, se levantó y, como pudo, se cubrió con una bata y se dirigió hacia el baño.

¿Qué tal has dormido?- dijo una voz masculina- Te estaba preparando un baño, después del duro día de ayer he pensado que te vendría bien relajarte…

Cuddy parpadeó dos o tres veces intentando convencerse a sí misma de que aquello no podía ser posible, pero los cálidos labios de House posados sobre los suyos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Y entonces se fijó en la cara de él, mostraba una expresión de paz que nunca antes había tenido...sus ojos seguían brillantes, y más cálidos que nunca… Bajó un poco su mirada, justo por debajo de donde acababa la pequeña toalla que él se había puesto en torno a la cintura, y fue a parar a su infartada pierna, aquella que lo obligaba a cojear, aquella que originaba los dolores crónicos que el irreconocible hombre ante sí poseía.

Él se dio cuenta y su mirada se oscureció, pasando del cielo al iceberg, sintiéndose víctima y a la vez en cierto modo culpable por _su defecto..._

Ella rompió el silencio acercándose más a él y estirando la mano hacia la fuente de su sufrimiento.  
Él cerró los ojos instintivamente amagando una mueca de dolor, pero fue tal la suavidad con que ella la acarició que no pudo más que musitar un tímido "_te quiero" _al tiempo que se daba cuenta que, desde que estaba con ella, desde el mismo momento en que consiguió confesarle todo, se había olvidado de una de sus más traumáticas experiencias, la cual acostumbraba a vagar por su mente de forma obsesiva y, por otra parte, el dolor que desde esta padecía, si bien no había desaparecido, era ahora mucho más tenue y llevadero…nadie mejor que él sabía que era algo crónico, y que siempre estaría ahí…pero ahora tenía muchas más cosas en las que pensar, debía pensar en la felicidad de Lisa y, ¿porqué no? por primera vez, quizá también en la _suya._

House terminó de vestirse y salió con la intención de encontrar algo _decente _para desayunar.

No es que ella no tuviese nada en casa (pese a que últimamente lo cierto es que mucho no se había preocupado por ello) sino que no consideró que un café recalentado y un par de galletas fuesen el desayuno más _idóneo_ para el día de Navidad o, mejor dicho, para el primer día de su _nueva vida_.

El pensamiento consiguió esbozarle una sonrisa y, sin más dilación, partió a su _misión_ aprovechando que ella aún no había salido del baño_._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hola a tods! Gracias por leerme y por vuestros reviews !:) tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar, pero últimamente ando muy liadilla con los acechantes exámenes.! (quién tuviera la mente de House! xp) os pido disculpas por ello y...nada más, disfrutad de estos días y...viva huddy ;P!_

Littlemoon MD


End file.
